Swivel chairs have become popular. Because such chairs often have large backs, arms and cushions, however, they are difficult to operate in restricted spaces such as vehicles. There is, therefore, a need for an improved seat pedestal. A seat pedestal that not only swivels, but one capable of allowing the seat's axis of rotation to be relocated to a roomier area away from walls and obstructions before swiveling is especially desirable. Such movement of the axis, other than to and fro, is especially desirable in vehicle as well as non-vehicle settings.